Le Violoncelliste
by Shanshui
Summary: Kévin travaille dur afin de traduire la tablette des anges. Il n'a plus que ça en tête. Pourtant, lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce principale du bunker, Il pose les yeux sur un objet des plus inattendus : un violoncelle.


**Disclamer :** Supernatural ainsi que les personnages dont il est fait mention ne m'appartiennent en aucune façon. Le texte suivant est une œuvre de fiction sans but lucratif.

NDR : Comme vous vous en souvenez peut-être, la toute première fois que l'on voit Kévin Tran, il joue du violoncelle. À mon grand regret, on ne l'a plus revu en présence de son violoncelle (j'adore le violon et le violoncelle). Beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis et je me suis demandé quelle serait la réaction de Kévin si, par le plus grand des hasards, il avait de nouveau l'occasion de jouer de son instrument.

**Pour écouter l'air de musique qui joue Kévin dans cette fic', allez sur Youtube et tapez : « Yo-Yo Ma plays the prélude from Bach's Cello Suite No 1 »**

_Résumé :__ Kévin travaille dur afin de traduire la tablette des anges. Il n'a plus que ça en tête. Pourtant, lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce principale du bunker, Il pose les yeux sur un objet des plus inattendus : un violoncelle. _

**Le Violoncelliste**

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui sembla être des siècles, Kévin pénétra dans sa « chambre » avec la ferme intention de se glisser dans son lit et de se mettre aux abonnés absents pendant quelques heures. La tablette des anges lui donnait du fil à retordre et même si il était impatient d'être, enfin, débarrassé de cette fichue traduction, il avait bien du donner raison à Dean et Sam : il n'arriverait à rien en dormant tout debout. Il se déshabilla avec des gestes ralentis par l'épuisement, pénétra dans son lit de fortune et s'endormit comme une masse quelques minutes après.

Kévin se réveilla petit à petit au son de voix dans la pièce d'à côté. Il reconnu les voix de Dean et Sam, mais son esprit embrumé ne parvint pas à comprendre ce dont les frères Winchester discutaient. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas le savoir, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, s'était se rendormir et, avec un peu de chance, ne plus jamais se réveiller. Après tout, s'il ne rouvrait plus les yeux, il ne serait plus tenu de remplir son rôle de prophète, si? C'est vrai, quand on est mort, personne ne peut plus nous reprocher d'être lâche ou de ne pas réussir à accomplir une mission censée sauver le monde. Oui, la mort semblait très séduisante... Enfin, l'idée de la mort seulement, parce qu'à en croire ses amis chasseurs, la Mort se trouvait être un homme d'âge mûr. Mais bon, c'était quand même mieux qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée et agitant une faux dans sa main… Kévin lutta pour ne pas se réveiller, tant et si bien qu'il parvint à se rendormir complètement.

La deuxième fois que Kévin quitta les bras de Morphée, il se sentait frais comme un gardon. Ainsi, avec un grognement de désespoir, il se rendit à l'évidence et se força à se lever. Apparemment, le repos éternel n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il s'habilla et se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers la pièce principale du bunker.

Il ouvrit la porte avec un soupir et après avoir balayé la salle d'un regard circulaire, il se figea.

Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun démon, Crowley n'était pas là, aucun ange non plus. En fait, il n'y avait personne. Non, ce n'était pas la peur qui avait cloué Kévin sur place, mais la surprise…

Là, appuyé contre le bureau où il avait laissé la tablette des anges, se trouvait un objet qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plus d'un an maintenant : son violoncelle.

Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles son cerveau parut avoir totalement planté, il s'approcha lentement du bureau, n'osant croire ce qu'il voyait. On avait déposé l'archer sur le bureau avec une feuille de papier contenant le message suivant :

_Kévin, _

_Nous savons que tu travailles très dur pour déchiffrer la tablette, mais nous avons aussi remarqué que ces derniers jours, ton état allait de mal en pis. Nous espérons que ce petit geste te remontera un peu le moral._

_Sam et Dean_

_P.S. : Remercies ta mère car c'est elle qui nous a dit que tu jouais du violoncelle._

Kévin reposa le bout de papier et se rendit compte qu'un léger sourire était parvenu à se dessiner sur son visage. Alors comme ça, malgré ses tentatives pour dissimuler son mal être, les deux frères s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Enfin que quelque chose clochait plus que d'habitude… Toutefois, en y réfléchissant davantage, il se souvint qu'il avait surpris le regard de Sam posé sur lui assez souvent ces derniers temps. Le plus jeune des Winchester avait cette espèce de regard perçant qui semble voir au plus profond de votre âme, déterrant vos secrets et vos pensées les plus enfouis. Il avait du déceler quelque chose chez Kévin et en faire part à son frère et à sa mère.

Quoiqu'il en soit, si leur intention était de surprendre Kévin, ils avaient réussi en beauté. Ces derniers temps, il avait passé tellement de temps plongé dans ses recherches ou à fuir les démons, qu'il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, plus du tout pensé à la musique. Pourtant, le violoncelle avait tenu une place primordiale dans sa vie depuis son plus jeune âge. Beaucoup d'enfants sont plus ou moins forcé par leurs parents à apprendre à jouer d'un instrument. Pas Kévin. Certes c'était sa mère qui l'avait inscrit à son cours d'initiation au solfège quand il était encore petit, mais il n'avait jamais rechigné à y aller. Au contraire, le violoncelle lui avait permis de souffler lorsque la pression des cours devenait insoutenable. D'ailleurs la veille de l'examen auquel il n'a jamais pu se rendre à cause de « ces histoires de prophètes devant aider à sauver le monde », il avait joué du violoncelle pendant une heure pour décompresser. Oui, son violoncelle avait toujours eu un effet thérapeutique et très bénéfique sur lui. Il était en quelque sorte son meilleur ami.

Alors pourquoi pas ne pas en jouer tout de suite? Kévin pris délicatement son violoncelle et l'archer, s'assit sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce afin de disposer de toute la place dont il avait besoin. Il cala puis accorda son instrument, s'échauffa un peu puis, inspirant profondément, il se mit à jouer un prélude de Bach qu'il aimait tout particulièrement.

Les sensations lui revinrent rapidement. L'archet redevint vite une extension de son bras et fermant les yeux, il laissa ses mains courir le long de son violoncelle. Il avait joué ce morceau tellement de fois que, même après tout ce temps, ses mains semblaient savoir d'elles-mêmes exactement où se placer et à quel moment. Il laissa la musique l'envelopper d'une couverture sonore et confortable. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, sa respiration se cala sur le rythme de la musique et bientôt il se sentit plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps.

Pourtant, lorsque le moment du crescendo arriva, un flot continu d'émotions refoulées le submergea soudainement et son pouls s'accéléra. Il repensa à sa vie d'avant, définitivement perdue, à sa vie actuelle, aux menaces constantes qui l'entouraient, à la pression qui l'écrasait et entravait sa respiration, au brillant futur qu'il avait touché des doigts mais qu'on lui avait cruellement arraché des mains, à tout ce qui aurait pu être mais ne serait jamais, aux tortures qu'il avait endurées. De la colère, non de la rage explosa en lui comme une bombe à retardement. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait t-il fait pour mériter cela ? Mais plus que tout il ressentait de l'impuissance et une immense tristesse. Son avenir ne lui appartenait plus et il en avait conscience. Dès le moment où il était devenu prophète sa vie même n'avait plus été sienne et ça le rendait absolument _malade_.

Après avoir joué la dernière note, il garda les yeux fermés quelques instants tandis que sa respiration, devenue entre temps irrégulière, se calmait peu à peu. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se reconnecta au monde physique qui l'entourait. La pièce était calme, comme totalement hermétique et indifférente au raz-de-marée émotionnel qui venait de déferler et qui avait presque englouti Kévin.

À présent, Kévin se sentait comme apathique, comme si cette catharsis l'avait entièrement vidé de toute émotion et, à travers ce brouillard reposant, le jeune homme se dit que cela faisait un bien fou.

Les jours suivants, Kévin, qui était revenu totalement à lui après une bonne heure, joua souvent de son instrument. Il remercia les frères et sa mère. Ils ne le savaient peut être pas, mais en lui faisant ce cadeau, ils avaient probablement sauvé sa santé mentale.

NDA : Voilà, j'espère que ce texte vous aura plus (et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison etc…).


End file.
